Gold chains
by fee-kh
Summary: Corrected some mistakes, and added a few more lines to chapters five and six. Hope it works better now.
1. Prologue

Gold chains

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply. I do not own Dark Angel. If I did we would be seeing much more of it as I do not hold with blackmail.

A/N: It has been a long time since I first posted this, so I rewrote parts of it - without touching the bits you really liked I hope. I had to get back in touch with the feeling of it. So here goes. Take two.

Prologue

In retrospect, it was the gold chain that really did him in. Hanging there so innocently against her belly button, totally ignorant of its humongous, world-shattering associations, the fact that it took everything that he thought he knew and merrily jumbled it around, revealing patterns hitherto unnoticed and changing his life. Not that he was complaining - he just couldn't get over the shock of it. How could one little gold chain mean so much?


	2. Chapter 1

Gold Chains

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still do not own Dark Angel. So I let my imagination fly and write these little things that pop into my head.

A/N: A lot of people have been waiting for another instalment of this. At least I hope they are still waiting, although I am sure I taxed their patience something chronic and for that I am sorry. I kept telling myself not to start something new until the prior story is finished. Didn't quite work. Part of the problem was that the end I had in mind just did not fit this baby after the third chapter had written itself. Like buying a sweater that looks great but does not match your favourite trousers. Sigh. It had a bit of a Casablanca thing going for itself. Might save it for a one-off. Anyway, nuff with the 'Rechtfertigungen' on with the show.

Chapter 1

Alec's jaw felt permanently dislocated, when he saw Mole dance into command, His world did a sick little spin sideways when Mole actually pranced over and started babbling.

"Alec, my man. Will you look at this beauty." He waved a long, thin shape in front of Alec's face, whose nose had not trouble in identifying the object in question. Alec felt obliged to make a statement: "It's a cigar."

Mole clutched his chest dramatically - a look approaching wrong from the other side. Adopting a condescending look - no mean feat for a six foot lizard man - Mole proceeded to educate Alec.

"Listen Alec. This is no mere cigar."

"It's not?" Alec did not like this feeling of confusion one bit and had little hope pf getting away from it for the next few minutes.

"No, it's not. This, my friend, is a prime, grade A, hand-rolled, first class Cuban Havana." mole looked at him expectantly.

"Oh." Alec really didn't get it. As he saw mole's face darken, he hastened to add: "That's good, right?"

Mole sighed heavily. "I'm surrounded by plebs. Give them a gun and they are fine. Ask them about culture and they are as ignorant as new-born babes." Ignoring Alec's snort of affront and muttered 'Hello, concert-class pianist here', he continued: "Let me put this into words even an X-5 can understand. This little baby here is to normal cigars what a Glock is to a bow and arrows. Capice?"

Alec's confusion fled. "Ah! I get it. And how did you manage to get your grubby paws on one?"

Mole waved his hand dismissively. "Not just one. A whole box of them. With a little note saying 'For Mole'." He sported a look as close to orgasmic as Alec ever wanted to see him. He was sure the image would stay with him for ever - and not in a good way.

"So I can take it as written that our unknown benefactor is back?" Alec did not say this without a generous helping of irony and worry lacing his voice. "What else did he leave?"

Mole shrugged. "I didn't really check the whole lot after I discovered my babies. The usual I suppose. Tryptophan, medication and that heat-suppressing stuff you guys are so fond of."

Alec's heated response was cut short by Dix chiming in with: " I for one am a real fan of the heat medication or do I need to remind you about the last time all the X-5 females went into heat at the same time. Stocks were getting low and I wasn't the only one worried."

A murmur of agreement swept through Command, swiftly quelled when Max stormed in, her usual glare in place, lank hair falling around her face.

"I heard mystery man has been in." She snapped, laser-like glare pinning Alec to the spot.

'Who else?' He mused quietly to himself , all too aware of his limited life expectancy should he voice his thoughts out loud. 'Why bother asking the people on sentry how the mystery person managed to get by them - again. Of how somebody always manages to stumble on the stuff minutes after it has been deposited. No, of course not. Slam Alec instead. He's handy.' He plastered a smile to his face and said: "I've only just heard myself. Cigars, medication, the usual stuff." He was silent for a moment, then burst out with: "Why does nobody see this man? And what really worries me. How does he know Mole's name?"

"Worries, Alec? Didn't know you could do that." Max sneered. "Valid point though. Whoever it is knows us. And that is not acceptable. I want you to find out everything." With that parting shot she stormed out of command, leaving all guiltily relieved in her wake.

Alec shook himself as if coming out of a stupor. 'Of course. Blame it all on Alec and then pile the work on. He'll do it. Good enough for the grunt work.' With the little voice bitching away in his head, Alec collected his thoughts and made a couple of well-thought out / made up on the spot commands/recommendations. "Right, find out if anybody - and I mean anybody right down to the lowest X12s - has seen anything in the last 12 hours. And collect everything we know about the deliveries. Add anything unusual in the surrounding area. And if you do not find anything move outwards until you do."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No still nothing. My appeal to the UN has been rejected. Copy right wins again. But nobody can stop me here. Hehehe.

A/N: Loony, much? As I was playing around with this re-write and my problems with the end I realised that I already had it when I started. Go, me. It only took me over a year to realise. Feel so stupid. However, sadly this also means that this wip will be short. Just once I would like to write an epic. Although going by my speed would no longer exist by the time I was finished. I also have a confession to make. Let me know if this has happened to anybody else. I reread this and it did not feel as if I ever wrote it. I know I did, because I still have the notebook I started it in. (I like to write things by hand first). This sounds like I am praising myself, but I'm not, it is actually depressing. I did not know I could write that well and I am not sure that what I will hopefully write to end this thing will do the first few chapters justice, but I will do my best.

Chapter2

'Bring me all the information you can find' the little voice in his head mocked. 'Find all the weird goings-on in the entire state. No make that the Eastern seaboard' it went on. Alec really, really wished there was an off button for his own brain. "This is what happens when you take a hyper-intelligent brain away from an ordered environment." He mumbled to himself.

'And talking to yourself is the first sign of madness' the voice snidely continued, well aware that this hit very close to home. Alec forced himself to focus on his surroundings again. It would not do to get careless.

His hazel eyes scanned the room, while effortlessly logging the currents in it. Resplendant in a midnight black tuxedo, cradling a dry martini in his right hand, Alec fit seamlessly into the world her had infiltrated. In some ways he found it highly amusing. Most of the people in the room were the movers and shakers of the political world left behind by the pulse. In direct contrast to the world outside, this place was a haven for the rich, the famous and the merely powerful. Silk gleamed and diamonds glittered in the reflected light of the crystal chandeliers and there was enough gold to feed a third-world country for a week. It was practically begging to be taken to the cleaners.

'Which is no doubt why it is on the list of the mysterious benefactor.' Alec thought to himself.

"We don't have any real info." Dix admitted. Around the room eyes rolled.

"And this is different to any other day, how?" Alec asked. "For three weeks we have tried to find something. And what do we have? I'll tell you what nothing. Nada. Zilch. No big art heists. No bank robberies. No great scams to fool the world. Except three more deliveries." He sighed heavily.

"This man is mocking us. It's getting personal. And where is Max anyway? Why are you not giving her the bad news? Why me?"

An evil grin on his face, Dix answered: "Three reasons. Number One. Because she told you to get on with it. Number Two. Because she is away on some eyes only deal. Number Three. She has a thing for bashing the messenger and seeing as you're already used to that…" He let his sentence trail off.

Alec groaned. "You must have something!"

Dix frowned. "Well we did find something odd. The casinos are getting bitchy."

"Bitchy, how?"

"Well, it seems somebody has been winning a lot of money, so they are tricksing more."

"Scamming you mean." Alec said.

"Yeah. So I have the theory that mystery man is breaking the jackpot and uses the money to buy the stuff for us. Some of these places have no limits on betting. So when you break the bank you can really bring the house down."

Alec could feel the fury start. "And why did you not bring this little theory of yours up when I asked if there was anything new?" he hissed.

Again the evil smile. "Was saving it should Max come and try to bust my balls. I also think it has ot be one of us. Only sure way for the system to work, if you want to beat the house at its own game."

"You had that thought, too, then?" Alec looked at him sharply.

Dix grinned: "I'm not just a pretty face you know. Here's the thing. There is only one casino left that has not been hit, then it is hasta la vista, unless you want to get noticed in a bog way. Biggest one on the Eastern Seaboard. For the rich and the filthy rich. If you have to ask about limits you are too poor to enter. Probably left it for last."

Alec smiled a feral grin. "Well, it looks like I will be needing my tuxedo, then."

As Alec swaggered around the room, charming the ladies and chatting to the men about money - and money, his X5 brain catalogued access to the room, security and the average amount of money lost at each table. He had been here for three nights now and nothing had happened. There was not a single X5 in sight and he would have recognised one a mile away. There was only so much you could do about scent after all, even in a room drowning in floral perfume. It did not look as if mystery man was going to show, but at least he had an inkling he could pitch the idea to Max of robbing this joint properly. They could use the money after all.

Just as he was about to leave, having already planted his empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter, Alec was distracted by a tinkling laugh that sounded vaguely familiar. He was sure he had never heard it before, but there was something about it that made him think he should know it. Being made up with a large dollop of cat DNA kind of made the conclusion foregone. Curiosity and all that. He had to find out who the laugher was before leaving.

Nonchalantly leaning against a pillar of pink marble, Alec scanned the room once more. The crowd parted before his gaze like the red sea and he was intensely happy he had thought to lean against the pillar for support. For an eternity his world swung wildly and then settled, finally, on its new course. His jaw dropped right through the floor, as his famed Manticore-produced mind remained unable to form a single coherent thought much less explain what his eyes insisted he was seeing. As her head came up and around as if sensing something, Alec only just managed to melt out of sight behind the pillar.

There across the room at the roulette table stood Max.

'It can't be Max.' his mind wailed, grappling uselessly for explanations. As the crowd shifted once more however he caught sight of the final element of proof that this was indeed Maxine Guevara, Leader of the transgenic nation of Terminal City. Standing next to her was Original Cindy.

Alec slumped against the pillar at his back. 'Huh. So this is what it feels like to go insane. I've finally lost it. Too much booze. Too many late nights. Max hitting me on the head once too often. That'll be it. I am imagining the whole thing. Maybe I'm burned out - overly stressed - like the ordinaries always bang on about. Or maybe I tripped into some kind of alternate reality. Yeah, that's it. I fell through the looking glass and this is where I landed. Cloud cuckoo land.'

Noticing he was on the receiving end of some very odd looks, Alec straightened and plastered his best grin on his face, resolved to get to the bottom of this and then tease Max mercilessly. As he peeked around the pillar, Max and Cindy picked up the impressive amount of chips in front of them and left the roulette table.

Any composure Alec had managed to scrape together was blasted to smithereens when he got a good look at the pair. His higher brain functions went with it, probably glad of the company.

Max looked stunning. Not that Cindy looked bad, but Max took gorgeous to another stratosphere.

'Hubba! Where was she hiding that?' Alec felt vaguely disgusted that his inner voice was degenerating to that of a sixteen-year-old hormone driven jock from a schlocky C-movie. Although he supposed the tone was valid enough. He felt like a poor leading man who is suddenly confronted by the ugly girl newly turned into a swan. Not that he didn't know Max was gorgeous. After all Manticore made them that way. It had just never really registered.

She was wearing a two-piece dress. The skirt was barely hugging her hips, resting dangerously close to her pubic bones, teasing the men in the room with the possibility of falling now or later in a more private setting. The top clung to breasts that very, very obviously were not confined in any way, swaying gently with every breath she took. When she leaned over the table to get to a particularly far away chip, Alec was not the only one holding his breath in awe. The ensemble was a vision of shimmering gold, making her eyes sparkle and his mouth water. The most glaring difference was her hair though. For one thing it was not nearly as long or lank as he was used to seeing it. It was shorter and curly with a sexy little flip at the ends; in one word: flirty. Not something he usually associated with Max at all. A glint of light at her waist drew his eye and propelled him down the slope faster than he had ever thought possible. There at her waist glinted a gold chain, resting just below her belly button and drawing attention to the slimness and general tone of her exquisite body. It was the most girly thing he had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

With a sick feeling of dread, Alec realised the inevitable. He was falling in lust. He had been in love with Max for months now, practically from the moment he had stepped into her cell and she had kicked him across it. But that love had been pure, almost chaste. If he had only known it, Alec had lived the epitome of courtly love. The love a knight felt for an unattainable woman, precisely because she was unattainable. Placed high upon a monument of his own making, the knight wished to please only her, be worthy of some form of acknowledgement, some praise. Striving towards perfection, guided by the epitome of perfection. Sure, he had ribbed Max and made fun of her on occasion, teased her even, but never for one moment had he ever entertained the idea of loving her in the physical sense. The thought would have been somewhat obscene.

All this had changed in a split second. There she stood, in all her golden glory and all he wanted to do was tumble her into bed and strip that glory from her until she lay gasping and human before him and became his. The only consolation in this sea of lust was the knowledge that he did love her, had for months, he wasn't completely shallow. The snide voice inside him whispered that she had hidden things as well, had lied, was guilty of subterfuge. His marble statue had clay feet. And he was glad.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still do not own DA.

A/N: Here it is first 'new' chapter. First off, here is one reason I decided to rewrite the first three with some minor changes. I realised that her clothes did not match the description in the prologue. After making such a fuss about the ruddy chain, I put her in a dress where you can't see it! Beyond careless. I would like to thank the following people for motivating me again, partly through pleasure - it is always good to be appreciated - partly through guilt when I saw when this was last updated. Mea culpa:

Sitathelastvampire, Tory Shan, carebear, original proxy, chast and requital. Thanks guys.

Is it a good sign when you laugh at your own stuff?

The courtly love bit was me channelling four years of a BA in English Studies. Shows me for thinking a course in medieval dream poetry was a waste of time.

A/N2: I changed the second half of this chapter quite a bit after reading a short story today, in which the authoress argued that Alec was much more kick-ass in the beginning. Too true. So I tried to bring some of that back here. I'm sorry that I can't remember which story it was.

**Chapter 3**

Like a shark in a pool of helpless minnows, Alec followed his prey across the room. Max and Cindy were going to one of the poker rooms, easier to make money there no doubt. He knew for a fact that some of the rooms played for stakes that would make a megalomaniac dictator flush with shame.

The two ladies of his life were giggling and chatting with each other, stopping all conversation as they went. Alec wouldn't even have had to keep an eye on them, he could simply have followed by going to the pockets of silence that developed as they sashayed past. He did look though, there was no way in hell he was going to miss the slightest little movement that Max made in that dress. 'That thing needs a parental advisory sticker.'

To be less conspicuous, Alec snagged another drink from a passing tray. The prey was almost at the door to 'Shangri-La', the name the owner had given the poker room with the highest rollers. Minimum entry was $35,000. If you wanted to watch, you had to fork over $2,000. Good thing he had snagged - sorry liberated - those little black chips from the Blackjack table. The poor wee things had looked so lonely and forgotten. Moving closer, Alec felt the world sway once again.

The gold chain on her waist had no clasp! How dare she? All this time she had been hiding that beneath her clothes, while everybody thought she was this serious person only interested in TC and Eyes Only missions. And she had to have gotten it sometime after they all escaped Manticore, there was no way in hell the demons there would have let her keep it. Too dangerous.

Coming out of his reverie, Alec realised that the girls had disappeared into Shangri-La. Waltsing over to the bouncer, Alec handed over the correct amount and slid into the room and bumped straight into a woman in gold.

For one moment, he thought he had bumped into Max, but as the woman in question turned, he realised several things at once. Her hair was the wrong colour, she was about 15 pounds too heavy and she plain smelt wrong. Apologising so nicely that he left the woman behind in fluttery giggles, Alec moved around the perimeter of the room, keeping an eye out for his true quarry.

Another high-pitched giggle drew him in the right direction. Max and Cindy were sitting at a table in the corner, facing a bunch of men he would have really enjoyed meeting a in dark alley, just so he could do some well-deserved things to them. Somebody who looked like they did was almost certainly not a boy scout. Now they wore the stunned look he had no doubt been sporting a little under half an hour before. Dazzled by the visions in gold and blue in front of them, they were agreeing to nearly everything, for example no limits, starting bets at $1,000 and letting the two females play together. Alec pitied them really, they had no idea what they were letting themselves in for. Drifting closer he listened in on the conversation.

Cindy was frowning as she looked at the cards in her hand. "So high cards are a good thing?"

Max swatted her arm lightly and leaned forward. Eyes glued to her décolleté the man across from her leaned in. too.

Lowering her voice ever so slightly, Max whispered: "You have to forgive Cindy. She usually only plays strip poker." Her opponents eyes crossed for a moment and Alec struggled to hold back the laugh straining in his throat. Seeing Max glance up sharply once again, he ducked behind the corpulent oil magnate in front of him. The man simply had to be in oil, slimy git with enough gel in his hair to provide power to a small village.

Watching the girls fleece the men was an education. And it looked like almost as much fun as breaking and entering, minus the catchy cats suits, although he was willing to give those up if Max wore that dress every day of the week. He tuned back in.

"Cindy you have to put those two kings down, you have too many."

The men at the table now looked more like sharks than humans, smelling blood, gearing up to taking anything they could get. Alec smirked, sure that if Max did something that appeared so monumentally stupid, she had a very good reason for doing it. That suspicion was confirmed when he caught what she said next.

"We don't have any more money." She pouted. "But we could throw in a lap dance." She stroked Cindy's bare arm, the eyes of everybody following her every movement. "We could do one together. At the Pussycat Club we get about 2 grand for the two of us - and perks of course." She smiled winningly at her table. Alec just knew where their brains had dropped. It was highly entertaining to watch, as the men nodded one by one, no higher brain functions involved.

Ale watched as the dealer pushed over two cards to the girls and handed out one more card to the man immediately next to Max. Changing his angle ever so slightly he managed to look over Cindy's shoulder. Focussing in, he chuckled to himself. Cindy and Max had a Royal Flush, all hearts of course. One by one the men laid down their cards, secure in their victory over the two dumb females. The jackass even reaching for the pile of chips in the middle, when Max put a single finger on his hands. Fluttering her eyelashes at him she gave him the coup de grace: "Could you help us? I think ours is higher." On that last line, Cindy laid out their cards one by one until the Flush was revealed in all its glory.

Their opponents could only gape. Cindy smiled at them and asked artlessly: "Did we win?"

The entire room burst into laughter, followed by the three men a second later. Alec was the only one who saw the flash of homicidal rage flashing in the eyes of the youngest one. The other two had obviously learned to take it well when they were bested, secure in the knowledge no doubt that they had more money than they could ever spend and that there were always other games. The youngest however had not learned that lesson, but Alec would be more than happy to teach him the hard way, should he try anything.

To the applause of the room, Max and Cindy collected an amount of chips that just had to be in the high six figure region. Then smiling at the assemblage, Max and Cindy made their way out of the room and to the cashier to cash their chips. They were followed by the younger man, whom Alec quietly dubbed as the suicidal one as he followed him out. Even though Alec fully intended to make sure Suicidal came no where near his girls, he also knew that Max was fully capable of taking the idiot out herself, not that the shmuck would know that, but that was beside the point.

Suicidal stalked the ladies across the room, or at least tried to stalk the ladies, he wasn't exactly practised in the art of stealth, a fact glaringly obvious considering he was getting strange looks from the masses of bodyguards strewn across the room. Alec followed him a lot more circumspectly.

The girls meanwhile had cashed their chips and deposited the embarrassingly large amount of money in Max's ridiculously small purse. Collecting their , very, skimpy coats, they strolled out the casino hand in hand, leaving the coat boy to drool after them. As Alec passed the boy, still in pursuit of Suicidal, he smiled at him kindly and said: "I would wipe that up, somebody might slip on your drool." The boy flushed a shade of red normally associated with red peppers.

The little interchange, as amusing as it had been to Alec, had also cost time. Strolling outside he saw the girls disappear around the corner and Suicidal follow them at a not so great distance.

Alec sped up ever so slightly and caught up with his prey just as the man passed a darkened alley. 'I'm so good. Perfect timing.'

Alec clamped one hand over the man's mouth and snared his wrists with the other. One quick jerk and they were in the alley, unnoticed by the doormen in front of the casino.

"I'm going to let you go now and you will be a good little boy and listen to what I have to say. Understand?" The only answer Alec received was the man trying to bite the hand that held him captive.

Alec chuckled mercilessly. "I'll take that as a no then, shall I. Idiot." The man mumbled something.

"Oh sorry, didn't catch that. Care to repeat it?" This time he loosened his hand ever so slightly.

"Do you have any idea who I am? You're dead meat."

This time Alec did laugh out loud. Spinning the man around he pinned him to the wall with one hand, the feet several inches above the ground. Coming close enough that even a blind bat would be able to read his expression, he let the predator in him bleed to the surface and watched as Suicidal's face fell, till abject fear oozed from every pore.

"I see we understand each other, but let me spell it out for you. If I ever catch you make a move at either of my girls, or even so much as breath the same air as them, I will find you and you will wish that your mother had never clapped eyes on your father. Pain will not even come close to what I will do to you. Understand?"

The man seemed incapable of forming any response, so Alec decided to throw him a line.

"Just nod."

Eyes wild, the man nodded furiously.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Make no mistake I was doing you a favour. I could have just killed you and they would have been finding your body parts from Alaska to Fireland. And we don't want that, do we?"

The man actually had tears oozing out of his eyes as he shook his head so fast, Alec was surprised he did not have whiplash. Then he became aware of a sharp odour overlying even the stench of the alley. Looking down he saw that the man had lost control of himself. Alec smiled mercilessly.

"Look at that. You made a mess of yourself. Long evening, was it? I suggest you go home, clean up, go to bed and forget you ever went out tonight." Setting the man back down on his feet, Alec theatrically brushed him down for lintel and stepped back. Just then his victim proved that the name Alec chose for him was certainly apt. As he turned, he muttered: "This isn't over."

Alec, of course had no problem hearing this futile threat. Moving so fast the other man did not even see him coming, he swung him and punched him. It was a measure of his control that the man was still conscious afterwards.

A snarl crept into Alec's voice, playing directly along the idiot's spine and pushing a button marked primordial fear: "You will never mention this to anybody. In fact you are very tired of America and have decided that you need along vacation in Old Europe. Make no mistake, if I ever see you again I will eliminate you with extreme prejudice. Know what that is?"

The man shook his head dazedly.

"It means that I start with you and then move on to your family, your servants, your friends, acquaintances, hell even the mangy cat no doubt living off the rats in your cellar. Any person you ever liked or held dear will belong to me. And when I am done with them I will burn down their property and sow the land with salt to serve as an everlasting warning to anybody dumb enough to ever try and repeat what you did last night. I will not be played with." He waited to see the effect his words had on the man then continued: "And you know the really scary thing? You will never see me coming. It could be any day, any time. One day I will just be there and you will know that that minute was the last minute of the rest of your life." Alec's eyes gleamed yellow in the residual light of the alley.

Suicidal gave a gasp and - Alec couldn't believe it - the man actually fainted.

"Typical. Mobsters just aren't as tough as they used to be." Alec smiled ruefully. "At least Capone would have put up a fight. Wimps the lot of them. Spine removed a birth." He sighed and dragged a hand through his messy locks. 'How am I supposed to play when the mouse faints on sight?'

Looking at the man slumped in the corner of the alley, Alec felt something tickle the edges of his awareness. Turning sharply he scanned the alley. Just at the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move, but when he looked closer there was nothing there.

Rolling his shoulders to release the tension, Alec turned back to deal with the idiot who had dared to even think of harming a hair on Max's head. Grabbing on arm he dragged him to a semi-standing position. It would have been laughably easy to carry him in a fireman's lift, but Alec did not feel like sullying his suit with this man's - excretions. Hooking one arm over his shoulders, he made sure to look as if this was hard work, then stumbled out of the alley and back to the casino.

Depositing the man at the feet of the doormen, he spun a tale about how his friend had had too much to drink and had passed out and could the nice doormen please see to it that his friend made it home in one piece. A hundred dollar bill tucked into the hand of the head bounce did a lot to grease the wheels and ten minutes later, Alec was free to once again pursue his true prey of the evening. Max and Cindy may have had a head start, but there was no way Max would endanger Cindy by bringing her along to meet her contacts. He was fairly certain he could catch up with them at Cindy's flat. With a bounce in his step, Alec went off in the opposite direction to grab his bike and pick up the trail.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

A/N: Somebody mentioned that the speech at the end of the previous chapter does not sound much like Alec. That's as may be, easy explanation: I am taking some chemical penicillin whammy which is wreaking havoc with my word choice. Other answer: I decided I wanted to let Alec live his soldier training out a bit and do not think he would take kindly to somebody threatening what he regards as his - hence the language.

Chapter 4

Alec was back on trail. For a while he had worried it had gone cold, but then had picked it up with no problem at all. As suspected Max had brought Cindy back to her apartment, where Alec had managed to listen in on their goodbyes.

"So, boo. That was the last of the casinos, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Was fun while it lasted."

"Can say that again. You off to meet those mysterious contacts of yours?"

"You bet. Finished the list?"

"Left it right by the door. Good thinking. But you're gonna haveta spill eventually."

Max had leaned in so close and spoken so quietly, Alec had not been able to understand her answer no matter how hard he tried.

O.C. reared back with a look of - was that - respect on her face and grinned. "Didn't know you had it in you, baby boo. Go get 'im."

Max smiled at her one last time, hugged her and left. Alec stayed long enough to ensure Cindy got into her flat okay before taking off after Max, now thoroughly curious, if it was even possible to reach a higher level of curiosity. The things he was going to make Max spill about were just piling up. 'Mystery man, well know it is a woman now; why the secrecy?; that bloody chain'

When next Alec caught up with Max she had changed out of the gold ensemble, almost breaking Alec's heart - well libido - until he caught sight of the cat suit she had decided to don instead. For a second he debated loosing the tuxedo, but there was nowhere to do so and swinging by his flat would take too long. He had the thought that tonight was it. Either he caught Max in the act and achieved - whatever this was about or he would never have another chance. It was now or never.

For some reason, Max decided to walk to her next meeting. Alec was greatly surprised, especially when they had to pass two sector points. He was almost caught twice, when Max suddenly turned back as if forgetting something, only to just as suddenly face back the way she was going. After the second time, Alec took to the roofs and shadowed her from above. After that the going got much better.

Like a tiger in the jungle he wound his way through Seattle, always in pursuit of his prey, followed as the area they were travelling through became increasingly dirty - if that was even possible in a post-pulse city like Seattle where everything seemed to have become a uniform shade of grey and grime. Finally they ended up in an area of the old harbour, Alec had never visited before, largely because there was nothing there worth going for. He had had to take back to the streets a while back, so missed the entrance of the man Max had come to meet.

One minute, Max had been standing alone under a streetlamp in a deserted square surrounded by dank and empty warehouses, the next a shadow had become corporeal and moved away from the wall it had been hidden against.

All Alec's instincts went into overdrive. This man was dangerous with a capital 'd'. He moved with the slow grace of somebody totally at ease with his own body, much like Alec and Max did, although that had not occurred to Alec yet. Entirely overdressed he moved towards Max and circled her slowly. Alec did not quite catch what he said but saw the result. Max put her hands on her head and pirouetted slowly. The man gave her a once over.

Moving as stealthily as possible, Alec crept closer. If something went down he wanted to be in a position to immediately take action. Finally he was hidden behind a large van, close enough to hear anything the two in the centre might have to say. Just as he got into position, the man finished his inspection, clearly happy with the fact that Max was unarmed.

'Hah. Little does he know. Max could take him apart before he even had a chance to get near any gun he might have.' Alec thought, filled with satisfaction. He focussed in on the conversation, thankful that with the abilities Manticore had given him it was as good as standing next to her. 'Well not quite as good. If I was next to her, I could smell her and feel her and - Concentrate!' He shook himself, no need to get carried away.

"Maxie. Good to see you." The shifty looking man clasped hands with Max and puller her in for a one-armed hug that made Alec's blood boil and really pissed him off. Max had a lot to answer for. 'Maxie? _He_ gets to call her _Maxie_?' Alec was sorely tempted to go over there and give him a -

"And what can I do for my favourite client on this fine night?" The man's continued speech cut off Alec's bloodthirsty thoughts.

Max smiled at her business partner. "40 off?"

Her counterpart guffawed with laughter and wiped away a few tears.

"Come on Jack. Like you said, I'm your best customer and I saved your life."

Jack's laughter dimmed. "You just had to push the guilt button, didn't ya?" He sighed. "Twenty-five."

"Thirty-five."

"Thirty. My last offer and that's cutting my own throat."

Max grinned at him. "Thirty it is. Pleasure doing business with you."

"You mean, pleasure ripping me off." Jack's smile belied the tone of voice.

"That, too. Tell you what, though. When you get the big guns, tell Shady Guevara sends her greetings and he should make you an excellent price."

"That's why I like you."

"And because I saved your life."

"Let it rest, will ya. That was ages ago. How long are you gonna let that hang over my head?"

"As long as I can, Jack. And you let me." Max smiled again. "Here's the list. How long is it going to take?"

Jack perused the list in silence and pursed his lips in thought. "Week and a half for the small stuff. Two for the big stuff. Usual pick-up. Payment after first delivery."

"Acceptable." Max spat into her hand and held it out.

"That's just. Ewww. Why do you do that?" Alec chuckled at the disgust clearly evident on Jack's face.

"Take it or leave it." Max smirked.

"Again. Can I just say. Ewww." No further protests were heard as Jack spat into his hand, too, and shook on the deal. As soon as they had shook once he released Max's hand as if she was contagious, and whipping a clean white handkerchief from some pocket, gave his hand a thorough clean.

The tension leaked out of both the people in the light of the square.

"How's Marie?" Alec was shocked - again - and not liking it one bit. The longer it took for Max to finish whatever she was pulling off and the more he found out that she had not mentioned or plain lied about the more pissed off he got. 'I thought we were friends.' It depressed him that Max had so little faith in their friendship or in him for that matter. 'Just wait until I have her alone somewhere. No hitting Alec and refusing to talk. Either she gives me what I want or - '

"She's good. Misses you. You should come visit some time and then we wouldn't have to do the middle of the night, hour of darkness thing. So much more civilised over a plate of good food."

Max only smiled a wistful smile. "It's better this way. Tell Marie I miss her, too. And take good care of her."

"Of course. You would kill me if I did any less."

Jack smiled at Max, then pulled her into a full body hug, wrapping both arms around her and tucking her under his chin. Then he turned his face into her neck and Alec's fists curled as the world took on a red haze. 'MINE!'

Max stiffened, then just as suddenly relaxed again. Pulling gently away, she said: "I know."

Jack gave a wave. "See you soon, baby girl. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

And he was off, not a minute too soon for Alec's peace of mind. The transgenic watched as two more shadows peeled away from the wall across the square and closed the distance to their boss. A car pulled up and then drove off, leaving Max alone in the spotlight of the street lamp she had been standing under.

"You can come out now."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I asked my lawyer and he told me nothing has changed. I still don't own Dark Angel and could I please stop harassing him.

A/N: This is coming to the end. sigh. As far as Max's outfit goes, I wrote myself into a corner again, so think Uma Thurman in The Avengers. Sort of.

**Chapter 5**

"You can come out now."

The words fell into the stillness of the square like well-placed stones into a pond, when the ripples spread and nothing you can say or do will stop them.

'This is it. No going back now.'

Alec straightened slowly. Thousands of feelings and thoughts were racing through his brain, all fighting for dominance. His face betrayed none of this though as he walked out of the shadows and into the false light of the square.

Max turning to face him, Alec sauntered towards her, tuxedo still immaculate after the exertions of the evening, the only concession to the events of the night his undone tie and mussed hair.

Silence fell as Alec walked up to within touching distance. For the first time that night, Alec was able to look at her up close. The front of her top was undone, exposing a creamy expanse of skin and the red tank top beneath. Above all she looked incredibly relaxed and happy in her skin, more in tune with her body than Alec had ever seen her. Max smiled up at him with not a care in the world, Alec was so mad he could have spit.

Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, a warning that completely bypassed Max, he said: "Mystery Benefactor, I presume."

Max's smile rose a notch: "Does that make you the Stanley to my Livingston then?"

If anything Alec's face only went stonier. He said nothing, causing Max's smile to falter.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Alec refused to play this game. He had never felt so betrayed in his life.

"I don't know. How about: Wow, Max I had no idea. Why did you do it?" Max's expression was shutting down as well.

Barely able to hide the irony in his voice, Alec intoned: "Wow, Max. I had no idea. Why did you do it?"

"Because it was fun!" Max was all smiles again.

"Well, I'm glad for you. I'll be going then. I am sure the great mysterious benefactor can find her own way home." Alec turned to go, not sure if he could take another minute without exploding.

"This is not going how I planned it." Max muttered.

'That's the last straw.' Alec whipped around, shouting even as he turned: "No? Oh, I'm so sorry. What did you expect me to say? I forgive you for lying to us, Oh great Max. Doing all this on top of the shit job she has tending all us freaks. Is that what you wanted?"

"No!"

Through a supreme effort of will, Alec managed to lower his voice. "You lied to us, Max." He sighed. "You lied to me. How long has this been going on? Did you laugh at me behind my back. Stupid Alec, will believe anything. Well, this is it. You beat on me for a year. A whole year. And I let you!" Alec clenched his fists by his side. "In the beginning it was because I felt responsible for the shitty turn your life was taking, what with the virus and all. Later I figured it was okay, because you needed an outlet, because you were worried and afraid and had no way of showing it. All that was a lie. All of it." Alec took a deep breath, willing himself to say what had to be said, even though it broke his heart.

"Well, I'm done. It's over. I refuse to be bullied and lied to. I thought we were friends. More fool me, eh?" He turned to go once more.

Max stood in the square, hand pressed to her heart, tears streaming down her face, struggling for words.

"Don't go. Please don't go."

The quiet, defeated tone in her voice, was just about the only thing that could have stopped Alec at that point. Turning around was another thing, though. 'It's easier if I don't look at her.'

"Why? So you can lie to me some more."

Max's head dropped. "How about the truth?"

"How can I trust you? I saw the chain, you know. Things like that are welded onto your body. It's not something you throw on to snow some people in a casino. It's a certainty, a sign of who you really are. And that is not the Max I know."

"But you do know me. Nobody knows me like you do."

"I thought I did. Obviously I was wrong. I'm as stupid as you always said I was."

"I didn't mean that. Why are you so boneheaded? Turn around so we can talk properly."

'God help me.' This time when Alec turned, he was in such a towering rage, Max took a step backwards.

"Why the bloody hell should I. In one evening you have taken everything I ever thought I knew and thrown it merrily on its ear. And if I stand here for one more minute and listen to you spin your lovely little stories, I am going to start to believe them."

Max looked shocked. "They're not lies."

"Oh, so now I get into the inner sanctum, where you decide what is truth or lie. Well, bollocks to that. I am not going to go through that. And you know why?"

Max looked heartbroken and whispered: "Why?"

"Because I would believe every word. Not because I thought it was the truth, but because I wanted it to be the truth. I love you!" His shoulders slumped in defeat, as all colour drained from Max's face.

"Now you know. You could tell me the sky was green and the sun was blue and I would believe you, because I want to believe everything you say. I love you more than life itself. I have had you up on a pedestal almost from the moment I met you. Perfect Max, who made it away from Manticore and did something with her life. Not just a soldier, but so much more. But you love Logan, and I was happy for you. Well, I tried to be happy for you. And I felt so guilty, because I was at least partly to blame that you couldn't be with him. I wanted to live up to your expectations, but it was never enough, was it?"

Max was unable to say anything.

"What? You aren't going to deny it? Well, that's to be expected. I mean I am Alec the screw-up. More fool me to ever think I could be worthy of you. And it was fine, until tonight, when you had to wear that dress. Now all I can think about is how good it would feel to strip that excuse of a dress off you and have you stretched out beneath me, flushed and gasping. To slowly take off all the layers between you and the world, until all that is left is that sexy little chain." Alec stared off into the distance, oblivious to the effect his words were having on Max.

"To stroke every inch of your skin, because let me tell you, Manticore was good at producing beauties but you definitely take the cake. With those lips and that skin. I want you gasping, as I ride you to a sweaty finish and you're begging me to go just that little bit faster, that little bit deeper, begging me in that husky voice of yours, until I think I can't take it anymore and you gasp and shudder. Until finally, finally you fall apart in my arms and I get to be there to catch you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you and do it all over again." Alec shuddered as he threw off the vision and turned back to face Max. The sight in front of him, threw him off stride. Max had blushed a slight shade of rose and there was just the barest sheen of sweat on her upper lip. Eyes narrowing he saw that her body betrayed the effect his words had had on her. Taking one step forward, Alec invaded her personal space, eliciting a gasp from Max. She was panting ever so slightly as he leaned in and whispered: "Why, Max. I never knew you thought of me that way." He blew ever so slightly on her neck, sending a shudder through her entire body. His hands ached to touch her, to pull her in and tip her face up to his, her lips to meet his. Instead he shoved them deep into his pockets and took a step back. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Max came out of her daze, slowly. Taking a deep breath, she managed to make her lips work: "That was cruel."

Alec laughed mirthlessly. "That was cruel? You can honestly stand there after all I told you and say that was cruel? You have no idea. Cruel is playing an elaborate game with a friend, lying to him for months on end, letting him follow you around and try and find out something you already know, just for the heck of it. Cruel is, to then walk out and just say, oh guess what, it was me all along, isn't it funny, laugh with me as we make fun of how stupid you are. Well, I'm not going to live out your little parody. Are we done? Because if I hurry I'm sure I can be halfway to Canada by nightfall."

Max went dead white, swaying in her spot. "You're leaving?"

"What are you, an echo? What is there here for me? You don't love me and obviously you don't even think of me as a friend, what's left here for me?"

Max couldn't say anything.

"Exactly. I'll be along then. See you around." Alec turned around and walked off.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I'm afraid.

A/N: Yes, it's harsh. I know that. It wrote itself that way. I swear. It's just that I always thought, that there has been so much shit between them, that should they ever get to the point of getting on with things it would all have to come out in the open first. And I know that was a very cruel place to stop, but I couldn't help myself, I have a streak of mischief in me a mile wide. I had intended this to be a very light-hearted, frothy Max and Alec finally come together thing, but the angst just ambushed me when I wasn't looking and now it is like this. I hope you like it anyway.

**Chapter 6**

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Alec McDowell." Max all but screamed.

Alec froze. In a deadly voice, he asked: "Or you're going to do what? Beat me up, because I can tell you that the time when I was a willing punching bag are over. So what are you going to do?"

All he heard was a sigh of defeat, then a tiny whisper. "I might die."

Once again the tone of her voice had the ability to turn him away from what he believed was right.

"Don't give me that. That would actually imply that you felt anything in that stone cold heart of yours."

For the first time, Alec really looked at Max, really looked past what he was expecting to see, and it floored him.

With tears in her eyes, Max looked at him: "You do not get to say what you said and just walk away. I will not let you. You can't say you love me and then just walk away as if it means nothing. Yes, I planned this whole thing tonight, but I had a very good reason. And you are damn well going to listen to it. If you then still want to leave, then there is nothing I can do to stop you." He gaze fell to the ground and she whispered something, that Alec couldn't make out.

Her head lifted, he saw her swallow and she said: "Well? Do I get five minutes?"

Even though Alec knew this was a bad idea, there was nothing he could do. This was Max, the woman he loved more than anything, how could he say no, even when he hated himself for giving in once again.

"Five minutes."

Max sighed and drew shaking hands through her curls, unsure where to start.

"You met me at a really bad part of my life." She caught his slight eye roll. "No, there was more to it than the virus and being back in Manticore." She took a deep breath, then told him her secret. "The first thing Renfro told me when I came out of the hospital was that Zack had killed himself to give me a heart, had shot himself to save me. At that moment I decided that I deserved to be back at Manticore to pay for my crimes." Alec only just managed to stop himself from going over to Max and taking her in his arms.

"It was my fault we were there in the first place. It was so easy to let myself fall back into the mindless drone, not having to think for yourself. I deserved every minute. And then I met you. You waltzed into my cell and said we were breeding partners. In the first second I couldn't get past that you looked just like Ben, the other brother I had failed."

"You didn't fail him." Alec stated it matter of factly.

Max just smiled at him sadly. "If I hadn't failed he would still be alive. You stood there, so full of life and I remembered why we had left in the first place. You were the reason why I left."

"Couldn't get away from me fast enough?" Alec wasn't sure his heart could take much more of the truth.

"That's not it. I realised that I was selfish. I was letting them win. I had to leave and try to get you all out, and we managed that in the end - with your help. But there was a price to pay. That stupid virus, taking away one of my best friends."

"Friends? I thought he was the love of your life."

"It was easy to tell myself that. What is more safe than a boyfriend you can't touch? Where you never have to find out if you could mesh and live with each other. The whole star-crossed lovers thing."

"So why the hell did you bang on at me for months, how I ruined your life and all that jazz."

"Because it was easier, okay. Easier to tell myself that, so I wouldn't have to face the truth."

"Which is what? That you fell head over heels in love with me as soon as you clapped eyes on me?" Alec scorned.

Max took a deep breath, lifted her head and looked him dead in the eyes and said: "Yes."

This time it was Alec's turn to go deathly white. 'She didn't just say what you think she said, mate. It can't be. You misheard.' "Yes, what?"

Max took a deep breath. "Yes, I fell for you the moment I clapped eyes on you."

"That's a sick kind of joke."

Max laughed a decidedly shaky laugh. "I have lived with this for a year, believe me, it's not a joke."

"You can't love me. You would have had to show it." Alec was grasping for straws, because if she had made them both so miserable for nothing, he didn't think he could forgive her.

"Have you never heard the saying, you always hurt the one you love? Plus, I didn't deserve you."

"WHAT?" Alec couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't deserve you. I'm a grade A bitch, I have anger management issues and this bleeding heart thing. I constantly get you into trouble and then blame you. And I owe you my life several times over. As does Logan although he would rather die than admit it. You didn't have to tell us that my touch could kill him, but you did. How could I let White kill you after that? I took you away from all you knew and then yelled at you for not fitting in. I had ten years to find my way, you had a year. And I hated that it was so much easier for you, that you were comfortable in your skin, that you didn't give up your transgenic side to fit in, try to make yourself human."

Alec felt like he had fallen through the looking glass, he knew that Max was speaking English but couldn't be sure of the meaning. "You think you don't deserve me?"

Now, Max did flare up. "How often do you want me to say it. I don't deserve you. So I was really mean to you. I'm not proud of it."

"So what you are saying is that you loved me from the moment you saw me and I loved you from the moment I saw you."

"Yeah."

"What about Logan?"

Max flushed. "Now that I am really ashamed about. I strung him along, led him along for a long time. I knew I did not love him that way, but it made things so much easier, I thought. Look how wrong that turned out.. I caused everybody so much misery. I don't know why I am even saying this." She sighed. "You're right. You should go. It is probably for the best."

Max turned away and said: "Just don't make me watch you leave, okay. Just go." Her head fell once more as she waited for the sound of Alec's steps to fade into the distance.

There was nothing.

Steeling herself, Max turned back and saw Alec right where she had left him, still without an expression to tell her what he was thinking.

"I gave you five minutes. They're not up yet, plus I would like to hear the rest if it, before I decide."

"Decide what? Never mind. It's your life." Max bit back the tears.

"Where was I?"

"You caused everybody so much misery."

Max sent him a baleful glare. "Yes, I lashed out at everybody. I was miserable, I gave my best to make you miserable, punishing you for something that was not your fault, and I made Logan miserable. Thank God for Cindy."

"What has she got to do with it?"

Max smiled a fond smile: "She knows me better than anybody else, maybe better than I know myself. She saw through me from the beginning where you were concerned. She kept telling me and nagging me and razzing me. I would get so mad. Always saying, 'your boo has just walked in'. And I would automatically deny everything. But she kept going, until finally I couldn't take it anymore. We had a massive no holds barred fight about you, and she told me that if I could honestly say that I felt nothing for you she would never mention it again, but if there was even the slightest truth in what she said then I should go down on my knees and beg you for forgiveness." Max glanced at him. "She really likes you, you know."

Alec didn't say anything, this was all going to fast. At Manticore he had once read some of the great German classics. He couldn't quite remember who had written it and at the time he had had no idea what it meant, not surprising in a place like Manticore. Yet here and now with Max standing in front of him pouring her heart out, he finally understood. 'Himmelhoch jauchzend, zu Tode betrübt. Glücklich allein ist die Seele die liebt.'

"So, I did what she said. Went away and had a long think, and I didn't like it one bit. Cindy was right with everything, so we came up with a plan."

Alec's attention snapped back to Max.

"A plan?"

"Yeah, you see I wasn't always a miserable cow with a martyr syndrome. I used to have fun and a laugh. Cindy and I decided maybe I should rediscover the real me and then I could find out if you could ever see yourself loving that person. The chain was a kind of symbol, to me, that I was becoming my old me again. So I guess you are right, it is a way of life." Max ran out of breath. Even Manticore could only do so much.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Alec whispered. "Did you think I would laugh at you?"

Max shook her head vehemently. "NO! Don't even think that for a second. I trust you. I just didn't know what to say, so I decided to let you find me. Cindy told me it was a half-assed plan, guess she was right." She sighed, shoulders sagging.

"So, what's the verdict? Are you staying? Do I have a chance? Or did I ruin everything? Again." Max looked at Alec, who regarded her without saying anything. Nervous she continued babbling. "I ruined everything didn't I? I always do. I can't get anything - mpf!"

Alec had had enough. Snaking one hand behind her neck, he hauled her in and silenced her the only way he knew, by kissing her senseless. For timeless moments the world fell away and there was only the two of them, exploring, sinking into each other, drowning in each other. With a final nip at her full lower lip, Alec drew back and looked at Max. Her hands rested limply on his forearms, eyes half-closed and the purely female look of satisfaction on her flushed cheeks filled Alex with warmth. Settling her head against his shoulder, he drew her in for a hug, aligning her curves with the angles of his body, marvelling at how well they fit.

"Alec?"

"Mmmm?"

"Not too late then?"

Alec laughed and, tipping her head up, drew her in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am not sure about the exact translation, seeing as I can't remember who said it, so you are going to have to make do with an inexact translation. It means something along the lines of: "Though high as a kite, while depressed to the core, the only truly happy soul is one that loves." 

Epilogue coming up, there are still some unanswered questions after all. But mostly fluff, drama is over, hope you stay for the credits anyway.


	8. Epilogue

Well here we go. Last chapter - finally. This got way longer than I had thought it would. Then again I started this so long ago I am not even sure that I know what I was thinking at the time - beyond that it would be fun to write. Boy, was I wrong. Talk about being ambushed by angst. But it is all better now and I finally get to the part that inspired this whole thing. You see it wasn't the gold chain that got me started it was a little scene in here that has to do with Sketchy. And it wasn't supposed to be a romance. Go figure. I think Rushdie knew what he was talking about when he said that he never knew where a story was going that in fact he only felt like a handy pen at times. Best laid plans, after all. That said, I hope you like the Epilogue.

Oh, yeah, and I don't own Dark Angel.

_Epilogue_

Alec woke to a very different feeling. Something was different, but in a good way. With closed eyes he tried to analyse the situation. He was lying in his bed, snuggled into his blankets. Drowsily he moved one arm across the bed and felt - nothing. There was nothing there! Had it all been a dream? Had none of it happened. Max in the gold dress and them talking, finally getting it all out in the open. Max telling him that she loved him.

All a figment of his imagination. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he fell back among the sheets, one arm thrown over his exes in despair. This was just too much.

A wonderful smell assaulted his nose and a second later a very warm, and entirely naked body slid over his and deposited a cup of coffee on his bedside table. Then said body snuggled into his side and rested it's head on his shoulder.

Moving ever so slowly, Alec raised his arm enough to peek out from under it, at the warm weight resting on his shoulder. Brown curls came into view and a part of him that he had never even known was tense relaxed. Carefully he reached out and stroked the hair that flowed so luxuriously over his chest. With a deep purr Max pressed into his caress, then tilted her head and looked him full in the eye.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She smiled at him and then leaned forward and gave him a quick, hard kiss.

Alex basked in her affection, then threw a quick glance at his alarm clock.

"Sleepyhead?" He scoffed lightly. "Hardly, it's not even eight."

Max grinned at him. "Hello, shark DNA here. I was awake at five."

Alec was curious. "So what have you been doing since then? Ogling my fine body." His jaw dropped, when Max went beet red.

"Really?"

Max huffed. "So what?. I don't get to look?" She made as if to get off the body and felt a thrill run through her when Alec pinned her to his side with one arm, for the first time exerting his superior strength. He ran a hand over the long lines of her body, until she was once again relaxed against him.

"You can look all you want Maxie." He looked her deep in the eyes. "As long as I get to return the favour."

Max cuffed him lightly on the arm. "Do I get to touch, too?"

Rolling over, so he was lying on his side while she was tucked against him, Alec lowered his head until his lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers. "You can touch all you want. Whenever, wherever." His lips crushed to hers and he gave himself up into the kiss.

* * *

A long time later, Alec was propped against the headboard, with Max leaning into his shoulder. Although he feared her answer he had enough trust in their nascent relationship to ask the questions burning in his heart.

You know I still have some questions, right?"

"What do you want to know?" Before Alec could answer, Max cut him off. "Because I want you to know everything about me. All of it, but then maybe you don't want to know anything. You know too much information, Forget that, whatever you want - mpf."

A long kiss later, Alec stroked a hand over Max's hair and said: "I think you babble on purpose so that I shut you up."

"Mmmmmm" Max purred like a cat and shot him a devilish look under her lashes. "You catch on fast."

"So, why the casinos?"

Max smiled a full-on smile that made Alec's gut clench. 'I want her to always smile like that.'

"Did Logan ever tell you how we met?" Alec refrained from answering, sure that this non sequitur had a reason.

"I broke into his penthouse one night. He had this lovely little Egyptian statue I was going to fence. But he caught me. In the act that is. I jumped out the window. Came back later. He was waiting - offered me a deal. He wouldn't snitch me to the police and help me find my family. I would do some eyes-only missions for him."

Alec tightened his grip on her waist, not sure how she would react to his next question. "Some missions? You have been putting your life on the line for that man for as long as I know you. And I haven't exactly seen your family beat a path to your door because of his help. What there was came by themselves, right?"

Max sighed a very deep sigh. "I know. You're right. Zack found me by himself and he brought the others. Wasn't exactly a real quid pro quo. But it worked out okay. I got a job at Jam Pony, found my best friend. It all went swimmingly."

"Apart from Lydecker coming close." Alec put in.

Max cuffed him lightly, then giggled as Alec dug his fingers into her waist. "Yeah. Stop. Apart from that. But I needed money. You know what they say about informants."

Alec grinned. "Never keep only one. Manticore one oh one."

"Exactly. So I did the odd little heist, just to keep my hand in and afloat." She grinned winningly at Alec who smirked. "Of course that was your only reason."

"You know it. I wasn't at Jam Pony long, when there was something else. Sketchy decided to do a deal with the Russians. Deliveries and such."

"This ends in tears doesn't it?" Alec asked.

"True. Anyway on one of the deliveries he lost the money."

"He didn't! So what did he do?"

"He tried to win the money back in the poker dens, but you know what he's like."

"He lost more."

"That's an understatement. He lost another ten grand on top of the twenty they wanted back. The poker men were just about to go postal on his knees, when he asked for help. So O.C. and I said we would help."

"By dressing up as two-dollar hookers and fleecing poor working men of their hard-earned dollars?"

Max laughed, an almost girly sound that tickled Alec's chest and made his throat tight with emotion. "Hardly. By dressing as thousand dollar strippers and fleecing mobsters of their blood money."

Alec shrugged. "Fair enough. It's not like -"

"It's their money." Max finished. They shared a smile.

Max stretched, and watched with satisfaction as Alec's eyes darkened with desire. Throwing a leg over his, she made herself more comfortable. She had never felt this comfortable with herself and her partner in her life. This was it. No more searching.

"This is it, isn't it?" Alec asked, unconsciously voicing her thoughts. Wrapping his arms more securely around her waist, he hitched her up until she lay across his chest.

"What do we do next?"

"Whatever we want. That's the joy of it. Whatever we want."

"So what do you want right now?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow in what he considered a suggestive manner.

"I might have an idea or two. Why don't you let me show you."

The End


End file.
